Falling A Bit Too Hard
by potatehoe
Summary: Beca got a concussion, falling over and hitting her head on the nightstand. She forgot what happened to her as a result of this concussion. Why doesn't anyone tell her? (BECHLOE ONESHOT) *slight Staubrey*


_A/N: Hello. Sorry I haven't posted a fic in a while, and you were expecting one. I've had writers block. I'm working onna Bechloe/Staubrey multi chapter fic, but I don't want to upload anything until I know it's finished. Anyway, this one gets a little smutty. So sorry for that because I'm horrible at it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Worriedly shaking her leg and biting her lip, Chloe sits in a chair directly in front of Beca as she lay in the hospital bed. She hopes that she'll wake up because if she doesn't, Chloe knows this will all be her fault. It can't be that bad, though. She just hit her head falling over, and it wasn't that hard. But Chloe can't help but feeling like Beca is going to die.

Beca slowly gains consciousness and looks around. She sits up, but she instantly regrets it as a sharp pain appears at the top her forehead. She brings her hand up to the source of the pain, but a soft hand gently grabs it and stops her from touching it. Beca looks up to see bright blue, worried eyes staring at her. Once she focuses her eyes and sees that it's Chloe, Beca smiles. That's a great thing to wake up to. Suddenly, Beca doesn't feel any pain anymore. She asks, "What am I doing here?"

Chloe inhales deeply, relieved and happy. She was craving the brunette's voice. She smiles at the injured. "You hit your head and passed out."

Beca's eyebrows furrow. She can't seem to remember passing out. She looks up at Chloe with a serious face, making Chloe frown and quietly panick. "Who are you?"

Chloe's eyes grow wide, and they are full of shock. She gulps as her heartbeat picks up. How can Beca not remember her? Did she hit her head that bad? It's all Chloe's fault. "Bec-" Chloe begins but chokes. Tears suddenly run down her face, and Beca immediately sits up to cradle her even though the pain pounding in her head is agonizing.

"Chloe, Chloe, I was just kidding. Sto-"

Chloe's head pops up, and she looks at Beca in disbelief. "What the fuck, Beca?" she yells. "Why did- You're not- Oh my god- You're not supposed to joke around like that! That's not funny!" Her arms raise, making Beca flinch, and she has to hold her hand back from pushing Beca because of her preposterous joking. Instead, she groans, and her arms flop down at her sides in frustration.

"Look, I'm not laughing anymore." Beca raises her hands apologetically. "I'm- I'm sorry. I just saw it in a movie once and-"

"Oh, you saw it in a movie? So, it's funny because it was in a fucking movie?" Chloe scoffs, wiping away her tears.

"No! No, it's not funny. I have horrible humor. And I can see that now. I'm so sorry, Chlo. I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

Chloe sniffs then coughs, and she rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Just- just don't... scare me again."

Beca softly smiles and hugs a pouting Chloe. "Sorry. It won't happen aga-"

She is interrupted by the door abruptly opening and Chloe oddly jumping out of her arms. Jesse walks in with a concerned face.

"Hey, Beca. Are you okay? Do you remember us?" Jesse questions.

"Yeah, I do."

Jesse smiles his usually goofy smile, and then he clears his throat. "Okay!" he yells. "Well, I'm gonna head out. You guys, carry on." He then leaves awkwardly and shuts the door.

Beca makes a confused face and wonders why Jesse was acting so weird. "Okay, what the hell was that about?"

Chloe sighs then grabs Beca's hand. Beca accepts Chloe's hand and starts rubbing it comfortingly. "He walked in and... I- I told him... about how you... hit your head."

"How did I hit my head?"

Chloe's eyebrows furrow. "How did you- You don't remember?"

Beca shakes her head.

"Don't mess with me, Beca." Chloe backs away and lets go of Beca's hand.

"I'm not, I'm not. For serious, this time."

"What do you remember?"

Beca thinks about the last thing she remembered which seems to be hard for her. "You... uh... I think you dropped me off at my house. That's all I... Yeah, that's all I remember."

Chloe slaps her head, making Beca worry. "I..."

"What? What happened?" Beca gets excited.

"It's kind of... weird. I don't know."

"You're making it all interesting. Now, you have- you _must_ tell me." Beca grabs Chloe's arm pleadingly.

Chloe shakes her head and takes her arm away from Beca's grasp. "What if you don't believe me? I mean, it's kind of..."

"I'll believe you," Beca assures.

Chloe chuckles blankly then furrows her eyebrows and clears her throat. She seems to be upset. She pauses for a long moment as if she were having a mental debate with herself.

"Chloe?"

"I... uh... I... I dropped you off at your house after that party. You fell and hit your head on the table..."

Beca frowns, unimpressed. She looks at Chloe who was averting her eyes and fidgeting. Beca can tell when she's not telling the truth. "That wasn't weird at all."

"Yeah," Chloe sighs, awkwardly looking away.

"Now, I don't believe you," Beca states plainly, making Chloe sigh. "Why would that make Jesse all awkward?"

"You said you'd believe me. And Jesse was awkward because... when you... I don't know."

"Still not buying it, Chloe. What really happened?" Beca crosses her arms, standing her ground. Chloe is lying, and Beca is sure of it.

"Well..." Chloe stands up in a huff. "...you can believe it or not. It's still the truth," Chloe says monotonously.

The doctor walks in and greets the pair. "I heard Miss Mitchell was awake." She notices the tension in the room. "I'll need to give you a few tests, Miss Mitchell... once you two are finished, that is."

Chloe smiles at the doctor. "No, it's okay. We're done here." Chloe looks at Beca and gives her a weak smile before she leaves.

* * *

After speaking with her worried parents, Beca makes it to her and Jesse's shared apartment and finds him sitting on the couch. When she walks in, she can almost feel the intimidation fill the air as Jesse slowly swallows the chip he was chewing and stares at Beca with wide eyes. Beca drops her bag, and then she immediately questions Jesse. "What happened, Jesse? I don't remember."

"Uh... Chloe took you home after the party. You fell and hit your head on the tab- the table," Jesse says blankly as if he were reciting someone else's words, which he was.

"Huh," Beca says, unimpressed. "How'd I fall?"

"You just did?"

Beca raises her eyebrow and makes a skeptical face. "Oh yeah?" Jesse nods quickly. "You don't seem sure about that. Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

Jesse nods quickly again. A moment passes where the two friends just stare at each other. Jesse breaks it as he looks at his watch. He stands up awkwardly. "Hey, would you look at the time? I'm gonna go-"

"Yeah. Go ahead," Beca interrupts. "I'll still be here in the morning. And the doctor said I'm getting my memory back soon. She said probably by tonight. In an hour or so... because there wasn't much damage done to my head." The doctor actually said that it might come back and that it might not. But Beca figures that she is a much better liar than her two friends.

Jesse sighs slowly, looking at the floor, before he reluctantly looks up at Beca. "It'll be better if you find ou-"

"So you guys _are_ lying!" Beca exclaims with a triumphant look on her face, pointing a finger accusingly and taking a step towards Jesse.

Jesse puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, dude. You were right. Please don't tell Chloe I told you. She's gonna rip my face off."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Chloe's scared. I mean... uh... She's... She just doesn't want you to find out because... I don't know, man. I'm going to sleep." Jesse walks to his room, leaving a frustrated brunette in the living room thinking of what could possibly be so hard to tell her.

"I'll find out sooner or later!" Beca yells to which he replies by shutting his door.

* * *

Jesse wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He gravitates towards the smell and finds Beca setting the table and a breakfast set out on the counter. Beca looks up at him and grins. "Good morning, roommate," she says sweetly.

Jesse furrows his eyebrows. "Beca, you can't cook for shit. Why does it smell so good?"

Beca gasps. "Maybe I learned how to cook. Eat my food and be thankful," she says firmly.

Jesse walks to the breakfast and inspects it. "This isn't burnt at all. Who are you?"

"A good cook," Beca says, rolling her eyes.

Jesse takes a bacon and bites it, chewing it slowly. "Jesus, this is great," Jesse sighs with his mouth full. "I'm really proud of you, Beca. I can't believe you actually took the tim-"

"Hey, Jesse! Oh! I see you're loving my bacon. My mom always said I fried my bacon to perfection."

Jesse turns around to see Stacie walking out of the restroom. He turns to Beca and gives her a disappointed look. "And I was about to tell you what happened," Jesse says, shaking his head.

"Fuck!" Beca throws her head back in frustration. "Stacie!"

"What? Were you taking credit for my bacon? That's my bacon, and you didn't make it."

"I need him to tell me what happened to me yesterday." She takes the bacon from Jesse, making him object and whine. "No bribery breakfast for you."

"Hey!" Jesse shouts, pouting.

"Beca, you fell. Duh!" Stacie explains.

"No, I need to find out what happened before that because I don't remember."

Jesse tries to reach for the bacon held out of his reach by Beca, and then after a while, he succeeds and takes it from her. "I thought the doctor said your memory's coming back," Jesse mocks.

Beca sighs. "I just said that to get you to fess up already. She said she doesn't know if it'll come back."

"Oh my God. Do you have that thing that Regina George has in The Vow?" Stacie exclaims.

"Amnesia? No," Beca says. "Well, a little bit."

"Woah! No way!" Stacie's eyes widen.

"Yeah. It's really crazy," Beca says blankly. "Well, this was an epic fail. I'm gonna go try the ginger."

"I'm gonna go try the blonde." Stacie grabs her car keys and things and walks towards the door.

"Oh! Good idea!" Beca praises Stacie. "Chloe must have told Aub-"

"Actually, I'm going to her house for my own sexual needs. My girlfriend doesn't need to be bothered with you and Chloe's confusion."

"Confusion?" Beca asks.

Stacie rolls her eyes. "I'm leaving. Jesse, I hope you like the breakfast. And I hope you have money for tomorrow because you're taking me to out to eat."

Stacie leaves the apartment leaving two confused brunettes.

"I'm gonna... I'm going, too. Bye." Beca leaves and goes straight to Chloe's house.

* * *

After a very long drive of trying to regain her memory, Beca parks in front of Chloe's small house and sits there for a while. Why can't she remember? Why won't they let her remember? Beca attempts to hit her head. Maybe it's in there. She just needs to jolt it forward.

She accidentally hits her injury, and she flinches at the fresh pain. She curses at no one and sighs at her pathetic self. She finally realizes that trying to remember is useless because she's probably never going to get the memory. Her friends will never tell her for some unspoken reason. She's going to have to live with the unwavering curiosity of what happened.

Maybe I shouldn't give up so easily, she thinks. She gets out of the car and gasps. "Wow," she whispers.

_Beca stumbled out of the back of the cab car, Chloe speaking with the taxi man then following Beca. Chloe, more sober than Beca, helped her inside her apartment. Once inside, Chloe let Beca plop down on the couch. "You are totally wrecked," the redhead commented._

_"Yup."_

_Chloe laughed. "Are you gonna be okay by youself?"_

_"What? You're leaving?" Beca asked innocently._

_Chloe sighed, feeling bad for her drunken friend. "Do you want me to stay until Jesse comes?"_

_"No, that's nasty." Chloe got confused as Beca made a disgusted face. "Can you stay the night?" Beca smiled at Chloe pleadingly._

_"I have to..."_

_"You don't... uh... have to do anything. Come on. I hate sleeping alone. It's s-scary." Beca sat up, and Chloe could see that she was slightly swaying back and forth. It's really hard to say no to Beca._

_"Let me tell taxi guy then."_

_"Okay." Beca excitedly grinned at Chloe._

_Once Chloe got inside, she found Beca preparing something in the kitchen. "Whatcha doin'?" Chloe said closing the door behind her._

_Beca jumped and dropped the spoon she was carrying. "Shit!" She turned around to see Chloe and looked relieved. She smiled warmly at the redhead before she sat back down on the couch. "I was gonna make some mac and cheese, but suddenly I'm not hungry anymore."_

_"You don't cook," Chloe chuckled._

_"Yeah." Beca looked at Chloe sweetly, making Chloe smile._

_"Do you want me to clean that up for you?" Chloe said, gesturing to the powdered cheese spread on the counter. She walked towards the kitchen, but Beca grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the couch. Chloe sloppily landed beside her._

_"No, no. Let the boy do that," Beca waved it off, still holding Chloe's arm._

_"Beca, are you sur-"_

_"Positive." Then, Beca swiftly moved forward and kissed Chloe on the cheek, making Chloe's cheeks turn the color of her own hair and her heart flutter. "You're such a good fr- a good..." Beca trailed off then brought her stare to Chloe's lips. It could just be the booze, but Chloe's lips looked so delicious, and Beca wanted a taste so bad._

_"Beca..." Chloe's heart started beating faster when she saw Beca's eyes shoot down to her lips. _

_"Hm?" Beca questioned, not taking her eyes off the prize that she coveted._

_"What's... what's wrong?" Chloe's breath got shaky as Beca inched closer and closer to her own face. When did it get so tense in the room?_

_Beca smiled a small cute smile before she breathed out a contagious chuckle. "Oh, nothing." She looked back up to Chloe's eyes. "Nothing at all."_

_"Are you... are you sure?" Why was Chloe getting so tongue tied? This wasn't her. And this wasn't Beca. Beca doesn't kiss wasn't Beca looking at her with an cute and innocent yet predatory and hungry gaze. "Beca, you're very drunk right now."_

_"I'm still me." Chloe's breath hitched. It was like Beca read her thoughts. "What was that thing your uptight friend said?. 'Drunk minds speak sober thoughts?'"_

_Chloe smiled as she began to grow comfortable in Beca's close proximity. Beca slowly inched closer, and then Chloe remembered why she was so nervous. "What are you going to do?" Beca was going to kiss her, and she knew that. She's wanted to do this with the brunette since she met her. Chloe gulped, anxious with her decision about how the rest of this evening was going to go down._

_"Are you gonna stop me?" Beca dismissed Chloe's question. She smirked at the bright redhead in front of her. "God," she marvelled breathily. It was definitely not the booze that was driving this. Okay, maybe it was helping her out with confidence and what not, but she wanted this. She craved this._

_"No," Chloe whispered, internally swooning at Beca's smirk._

_"Good..." Beca leaned even closer. "Because I think..." Chloe decided to follow Beca's lead and came in closer also._

_Beca stopped just as her lips were almost a centimeter away from Chloe's. Chloe stared at Beca's lips as Beca intently stared into her eyes. Beca smiled at how Chloe's sea blue eyes were fixated at her own lips. It felt like an eternity before any of the two moved._

_Chloe watched Beca's lips as they delicately moved apart. "I think I'm falling for you."_

_With that, Beca pushed herself forward, and the two friends connected softly at the lips. Softly yet surely. Beca brought her hands to Chloe's face, trying to grasp onto the reality of this feeling. She was feeling so blissful with her drunken decision. It started to feel like the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers began to sober her up._

_Chloe's hand rose, and she softly tangled her fingers in Beca's brown hair. She pushed into Beca, intensifying the kiss. She decided to open her mouth, and Beca hesitantly let her own tongue pass through Chloe's lips, actually tasting her. Their tongues slowly, sensually slid across each other, and they got lost in the moment. Chloe didn't even mind the slight taste of beer in the brunette's mouth because she was so lost in finally being able to kiss her love. It got heated, and her and Beca's breath grew unsteady as they kissed passionately, craving more and more as time with them making out passed by._

_Beca couldn't take it anymore as her lip was softly being tugged by Chloe's teeth. Beca, not disconnecting from Chloe, got up and started directing them to her room. They didn't make it inside with all of their clothing on, however. By the time Beca pushed Chloe down on her bed and climbed on top of her, they were both only in their panties. Their other clothes were discarded in various places of the living room_

_Beca was straddling Chloe, who was sitting up on the bed, when Chloe slipped her hand inside Beca's underwear and felt Beca's arousal surround her slick fingers. Beca moaned at the feeling of Chloe's touch, and her hips bucked for more contact._

_"Oh, God... Chloe," she moaned. Her voice cracked because that was the first time in a while that she'd used it. Her eyes rolled back as Chloe touched and rubbed her clit, and she grinded down on Chloe's hand. She brought her head up to Chloe's and kissed her as Chloe swiftly entered her, making her grunt inside Chloe's mouth._

_Chloe worked inside of Beca with her talented fingers, going in and out and twisting and curling and making Beca feel like she was on top of the world. She was only on top of Chloe's lap, though. Her hips moved to the steady beat of Chloe's fingers pounding inside her. She felt close to her release, and Chloe sensed this, so she started going faster._

_"Fuck!" Beca exclaimed, as she got nearer and nearer to her climax. She kissed and bit Chloe's neck in between words, "Fuck me! ... oh, fuck... God, fuck me... mmm... oh, mmm... Chl-Chloe...fuck..."_

_Beca brought her hand up to Chloe's neck and grasped in full pleasure. She rested her chin on Chloe's neck and screamed as she orgasmed. It came with indescribable pleasure, and Beca smiled sweetly as she kissed Chloe, still breathing hard._

_Chloe rested her head on Beca's. Lovingly staring into her navy blue eyes, she said, "I think I already fell for you."_

_Beca grinned and kissed Chloe again before she dropped down and landed at Chloe's side, riding out her climax. She still felt small jolts of pleasure radiating throughout her body, but she still got up again because she wanted Chloe so bad._

_Chloe's eyebrow rose at how fast the girl bounced back from her climax. "Your turn," Beca said breathily, straddling Chloe, even though her legs were a bit shaky from the intensity of their sex._

_"Wait, Beca. I think we should talk about this," Chloe said. She really wanted to go where Beca was going, but she had to make sure that this wasn't still Beca being drunk._

_Beca sighed then leaned down to place a soft kiss on Chloe's head. She pulled back but only a few inches from Chloe's face. She brought her hands up to cup Chloe's cheeks. "I like you a whole lot." She kissed Chloe's nose. "And I'm very sorry..." She kissed Chloe's jaw. "... that I had to get drunk..." She slowly kissed Chloe's neck. "... for me to realize that." She began to suck at Chloe's collarbone._

_Although Chloe was enjoying it, she hesitantly pushed Beca away. "Are you sure you're... not drunk anymore?"_

_Beca shook her head, her lips still attached to Chloe's neck. "I'm not," she mumbled against Chloe's skin, "I love you."_

_Chloe's eyes popped open widely. "What?" she said. She pushed Beca off again, but this time it was a bit too harsh._

_Beca lost her balance, fell off the bed, and hit her head on the small end table by the bed. Chloe got up immediately and saw Beca laying down on the floor, knocked out. Tears rushed to her eyes as she rushed to Beca's side. She picked up Beca's limp head. There was a few drops of blood, but it wasn't bleeding a lot. She could feel Beca's pulse, but she couldn't help but believe Beca was about to die as tears dropped from her eyes._

_She didn't mean to push Beca so hard. She was surprised by her words. Beca said she loved her. She felt the same, but now she would have to wait for Beca to wake up to reply. Suddenly, there was a voice at Beca's door._

_"Is it going okay in there?" Jesse said._

_Chloe's head popped up, glad that she had some help. "Je- Jesse. Come in."_

_"Umm... Me and Beca have this agreement that I can't enter her room if her bra is on the door knob and she can't come in my room if my-"_

_"Just fucking come in and help her!" Chloe yelled._

_Jesse burst in but quickly averted his eyes from Chloe. "Ah, shit! What happened?" He ran to Beca and picked her up, quickly putting a blanket over her body. "We should get her to a hospital."_

_Chloe wiped her eyes. "Alright."_

"Well, that was convenient," Beca says, overwhelmed by her sudden flashback. She can't believe she actually said those things to Chloe. And that Chloe said those things to her. It's not that they aren't true. They are very true. She just didn't think she would ever have the courage to actually tell her. But she did.

Beca goes to Chloe's door. When she knocks, Aubrey opens the door, and Beca sees Chloe and Stacie sitting on the couch. Chloe's smile drops as she meets Beca's eyes.

"Beca," Aubrey greets as she lets her in.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca says, standing by the door.

Aubrey looks at Stacie and grabs her coat. "Stacie, let's go," she beckons her girlfriend.

"Beca!" Stacie yells. She walks towards Beca and Aubrey. "I found out how you fell yesterday. It's really crazy. So like-"

"Stacie," Aubrey says, giving her a warning look.

"What?"

"We're leaving," Aubrey orders.

"I wanna see Beca's reaction when she finds out," Stacie whines. She turns to Beca. "It's so hot-"

"Stacie, come on. They need to deal with this on their own."

Stacie pouts, but Aubrey quickly whispers something in her ear, and Stacie immediately brightens up. "Yeah, we're totally leaving." Stacie smirks at Aubrey and pulls her out of the house in a rush, slamming the door closed behind them.

Chloe stands up from the couch and walks slowly towards Beca. "Okay, Beca," she explains. "When I tell you, we can go back to how it was before all this because you probably didn't mean anything that..." She stopped in front of Beca, who was thinking about what she was going to say. "Anything that you did or said or whatever. You were pretty dru-"

"Sshh," Beca cuts her off. Chloe looks surprised by this, and she stays quiet. Beca sighs. "I wasn't drunk." Chloe opens her mouth to say something, but Beca raises her finger, halting Chloe's words. "Okay. Maybe I was but... but I wasn't drunk enough to do things out of my conscience. I knew what I was- what I was... I wanted what I did."

Chloe's head rises, and her eyes widen. At first, she's lost for words. "I- I- I... you remember?"

Beca looses her words also. Her mouth opens, but she doesn't say anything. Instead, she looks up at Chloe and pushes herself forward, her lips landing on the redhead's. The kiss deepens, and they are already mashing tongues before Beca pulls away breathily. She raises her eyebrows and flinches. "Yes," she says, amazed by the kiss.

Chloe's jaw drops. "Oh, my God. When did it..."

"Exactly when I got out of the car. Seriously. Weird. I know."

Chloe furrows her eyebrows. "So you're sure you still... like me?" She gives a weak smile.

Beca rolls her eyes. "No, I just kissed you right now because I felt like it," Beca deadpans. Chloe pouts, and Beca instantly softens. "Kidding. But I don't like you." Beca bites her lip. "I think I love you."

Chloe grins, and her heart skips a beat. "Oh, my... Beca."

"I'm falling for you, Chloe. I love you more than someone is supposed to love their best friend and in a different way. I love you in uh... bed..." Beca laughs and Chloe chuckles at this. "I just really love you." Beca laughs again at her revelation. She waits for Chloe to say something, but the ginger stands there, grinning widely. "Chloe, are you going to reply? Or push me?" Beca laughs. "I mean- I literally fell for you."

Chloe shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I just really... happy. I love you, too Beca. I do. I can't believe you remembered. I lov-"

"Let's save the sappy romantics for later. I just got this really hot memory of us doing things. And I also remember that before my little accident I was going to do little something for you, right?"

Chloe bites her lip. "Sorry about that. I was taken aback."

"Come on." Beca grabs Chloe's hand with a great smirk on her face. She pulls Chloe to her room. "It's payback time

* * *

_P.S. They are so cute. Well... **honest, critical reviews are always appreciated**. (im making that my concluding a/n thing)_


End file.
